<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keepers of the Peace by Chronozen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472081">Keepers of the Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronozen/pseuds/Chronozen'>Chronozen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, wandering jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronozen/pseuds/Chronozen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Jedi scattered across the stars, and a mysterious evil rising, Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano must become Jedi Knights if they are to be keepers of the peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sidious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….</p><p>….There was a man who was about to get everything he ever wanted.</p><p>Of course, he would never be satisfied after he got everything he ever wanted. Greed and desire were second nature to all Sith, but Palpatine was no ordinary Sith lord. His lust for power was more akin to a gaping maw, it was hungry and bottomless.</p><p>He would never to sated with just the position of Supreme Chancellor. He looked down over Coruscant. It was his now. He had worked to control it for many years under the cloak of shadows. Whispering in the ears of docile senators, stoking the fires of every criminal gang, and ensuring that the corporations worked according to his design. His mind dwelt to those who did not. </p><p>Gunray would be dealt with in time, no perhaps, that slime could have some use to him in the future…</p><p>Palpatine looked out on the city, the hum of thousands of airships and speeders barely reached his ears. They were beneath him. He allowed himself to smile in triumph, for now it was all his. The pale green glow of bustling nightlife shone in through the window. For a fleeting moment, the new Supreme Chancellor saw his own reflection.</p><p>His face had grown old by the time the long plan had started. His skin was withering by the day, the colour was almost gone from his hair. It would only be matter of years before he could no longer keep up the act of the young man filled with fire. The young man dedicated to restoring democracy to the Senate. No. Soon he would have to make himself the wizened old man. The mentor, a teacher and grandfather to the hopeful youths. To those he watched with great interest.</p><p>Palpatine looked upon his reflection one final time. A pair of golden eyes stared back at him. Anger. Rage. Arrogance. They were his tools and they would be useful in making the child bend to his will, his design.</p><p>He had lost an apprentice a few days ago, Maul was dead. However, this loss presented opportunity. Yes, there were many roads he could take now, after all the best laid plans should have room for improvement. Lord Maul was foolish, he could not control his emotions and was little more than a snarling beast. He was supposed to feared as a hunter, but in the end was nothing more than filth. He expected him to die to Qui-Gon Jinn, but to defeated by his mere Padawan was disgraceful, and now the worms of Naboo would be well fed. The dark side of the Force was not as simple and basic as a hammer or bludgeon. A sith need to use it with finesse and grace. Sith have many ways to kill, anyone could use strength, there was a certain charm to treachery.</p><p>Palpatine tapped his fingers together and looked to a half empty bottle of wine on his desk. It would be a tragedy to waste such a vintage from Serreno. He drank another glass. Such a pity Hego Damask would not be there to see my formal appointment as Supreme Chancellor. An old friend and mentor should not be absent for such an occasion, but the public will understand that he was indisposed….</p><p>The Chancellor closed his eyes and reached out into the shadows. He turned his mind’s eye to the Jedi. They were his biggest problem in the long term, but hardly a concern right now. After all, they sat in their temple, content with their crumbling teachings and ignorant to the return of Sith that was right before their eyes.</p><p>He had been dabbling in ancient arts of dark side often these days. Skills that allowed him to observe and influence certain individuals. The teachings of the sorcerer Caldoth required immense strength and will. He had been warned of a toll on his body. If he had chosen to project illusions and peer beyond the veil of other star systems, then that task required two. However, to see what was he near, that was achievable.</p><p>He saw past his office. He saw past the low lifes of the Coruscanti streets. He saw past the walls of their precious temple, their sanctuary.</p><p>He saw them all now. The younglings sleeping their quarters, the dutiful Padawans obediently fawning at their masters’ heels like trained beasts. He saw the High Council deliberating over the Child’s fate. They tested him previously, they looked at him, what he was in the Force, and they were afraid of him. Palpatine laughed.</p><p>He sharpened his focus and brought all his attention on one Jedi in particular. The Old One. Yoda. The Jedi Grandmaster sat in his chair, not listening to the meeting going on around him, he knew as well as Palpatine that the Child would be trained to be Jedi. No, instead Yoda sat in meditation, communing with the living Force around him. Yoda had opened himself to the Force. He had left himself vulnerable. He could be attacked now. Palpatine saw an opportunity, he tried with all his might to reach within Yoda’s mind. If he could break him here and now. He would be at a great advantage.</p><p>He seized all the power the dark side could give to him. He snarled silently in his chair as he began to force a link between him and the decrepit Jedi Master. The Jedi would lose their brightest light tonight and be no closer stopping his plans. He saw Yoda’s face contort in pain as he began his assault.</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye. Master Yoda.</em>
</p><p>Then something unexpected happened to Palpatine. He felt a great disturbance in the Force…</p><p>He could hear footsteps and the sounds of terror coming from outside his office. He returned to the physical world and opened his eyes in disbelief. A Jedi knight barged into office, blue lightsaber drawn and pointed directly at him. Palpatine turned around slowly in his chair and looked at the Jedi. He was human with olive skin and blue hair that was tied in a top knot at the back while bangs fell down the side of his head. He stood confident and sure, dressed in scorched rags that were once his formal Jedi robes. The Jedi’s appearance was unexpected to Palpatine, but that was not what unnerved him now.</p><p>The Jedi was flanked by a squad of men, all dressed in uniform white armour, their guns were all trained on him, ready to fire if he dared to move. Palpatine knew what these soldiers were.</p><p>The Clone troopers of Kamino.</p><p>“Palpatine.  On behalf of the Jedi Order and as a defender of the Galactic Republic. I have come to stop all that you will do.” The Jedi proclaimed, brandishing his lightsaber at the Supreme Chancellor.</p><p>“Master Jedi, you are addressing the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. For you to come in here, raising your weapon against me with an army of thugs. These are very damming actions master Jedi.” </p><p>Palpatine tried to retain his composure, this could work to his advantage if he made every next action the right one.</p><p>“Has the Jedi Council ordered you to arrest me? For what crimes? The Jedi cannot simply take actions into their own hands like this-“</p><p>“No Dark Lord. There will be no arrest for you. My name is Sifo Dyas, and I shall be your death.” Sifo Dyas responded with the faintest trace of pride in his voice. “Troopers. Take aim and open fire.”</p><p>As the clone troopers open fired, an immense torrent of lightning erupted from the Chancellor’s fingers. The troopers closet to him were the first to die, falling to the ground twisted and charred, slight smoke bellowing from their armour. Sifo Dyas shifted himself to a defensive stance, and with great effort, pushed back the barrage of Force Lightning. Palpatine seized the momentary confusion and summoned his lightsabers. There was a deafening hiss as the red blades ignited.</p><p>“Such bold claims will be the death of you. Master Jedi.”</p><p>The Chancellor propelled himself in to the air with twisted snarl. As he landed, his red blades sliced through the Clones as if they were nothing. The Sith Lord made short work of them as blue blaster bolts haphazardly scorched his surroundings. Sifo Dyas took a grunted as he locked sabers with Palpatine. </p><p>Palpatine knew he was the better duellist. One blow after the other, he struck down on Sifo Dyas. A distorted grin grew on his face. he was sure the Jedi was weakening. Soon he would deliver the killing blow. The Jedi took a defensive stance.  he weathered every one of Palpatine’s strikes. He couldn’t hope to win against the Sith lord in a duel, but was that truly his intention?</p><p>As their duel raged, plans started form with the Sith Lord’s mind. This Jedi has sealed the fate of his Order. He would soon be eliminated, and once footage of this horrific attempt on his life was released to the Senate. The Jedi would be seen as traitors trying to attack a feeble aging man, trying to attack the Republic, trying to attack democracy. </p><p>Palpatine continued to lunge at the Jedi, who was now struggling to maintain his fighting stance. His dodges slowed, his strikes sluggish. This would be over soon.</p><p>Suddenly, Sifo Dyas smiled, as Palpatine heard a low hum from outside his window. It was the sound of a landing craft. There was the sharp crash of breaking glass as more Clone troopers forced their way into his office through the outside window.  Palpatine was ready to launch another assault of lightning to end their pathetic lives.</p><p>The world around him started to blur.</p><p>Palptine’s mind was suddenly surrounding by a slick fog. A green mist that clouded his focus and senses. From the vast darkness, foul sounding whispers pulled his mind in several directions. His body was on Coruscant fighting, but his eyes could only see a world of cold ice and snarling beasts before the world shifted again. This time he saw only a hellscape of fire and brimstone and a black spire that jutted forth from the lava like a monolith. Before Palpatine could even comprehend what was going on, he was forced to see a world of swamps and a hollowed-out tree, ancient, dark and powerful. Palaptine’s mind was reeling until he noticed something.</p><p>A world he knew. The world of mist and ichor. The world of his attackers. This was the Nightsisters’ doing. Only their Mother would dare to defy him, and now she had robbed him of everything. But why would she strike now? He couldn’t act. He reached with all his anger to attack his mysterious assailants. He tore at their minds, one after the other, using the Force to inflict pain and torture upon them.</p><p>He would not be cheated of his plans. Not <em>now</em>. He would not be denied his birthright. Not <em>ever</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>He is <em>Sith</em>. He is <em>eternal</em>.</strong>
</p><p>A blaster bolt struck the Lord of the Sith through the heart. The Supreme Chancellor that had deceived countless Jedi and Grand Republic, pathetically slumped to the floor. He was dying.  He had lost. Palpatine looked up at the Clone troopers and Sifo Dyas, who was signalling for the barrage to stop. He forced himself to smirk as his vision grew darker and darker. Jedi will always be fools even in victory. He would not die quietly.</p><p>“Troopers. Begin the Final Contigency. Execute Order 66…and  Operation Cinder.” He stopped, his lungs filling with blood. “Burn them all.”</p><p>The Clone troopers stood perfectly still. Motionless.  Sifo Dyas was confused and spun around to address his men.</p><p>“What's wrong? Troopers?” Sifo Dyas clutched his lightsaber tighter.</p><p>“…It will be done my lord.”</p><p>The Clone troopers raised their blasters and opened fire on Sifo Dyas. As the Jedi fell to ground, the Clones had already marched out into the Senatorial offices and begun fulfilling Operation Cinder, executing everyone and anyone they can across. He could hear the screams of men, women and child, crying out in terror, only to be efficiently silenced.</p><p>Palpatine laughed but his victory was short lived. His body was quickly approaching death. But his mind was different, it could last a little longer. After all, he would never be content with just this victory. There was one more blow to strike. Palpatine, Darth Sidious, died that night. He died cheated of everything and surrounded by the dead. As light left his eyes, he smiled.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so it begins. </p><p>I want to write a good Star Wars story. I want to write a Star Wars story people will enjoy reading, and i want to write something that has most people guessing what will happen next. So...bye bye Sheev. Your death means canon essentially dies with you. </p><p>This fic was inspired by a piece of art by RaikohIllust where Barriss was the Ahsoka type and vice-versa, that means Barriss and Ahsoka will be the main characters...that haven't shown up yet.  425599167 and mylordsheacactus have been great sources of inspiration, please look up their fics, they really care about Barriss and her many flaws.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dead of Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dead of night, The Great Jedi Temple stood proudly as one of the oldest structures on Coruscant. It towered over the neighbouring spaceports, complexes, and people that stirred on the streets seeking all the night could offer. The temple was a majestic historical site to most and a dusty relic to others, but to the Jedi that trained, ate, slept and lived within its walls. It was so much more. Every Jedi had walked along the well-worn stairs, climbed the great towers, secretly snuck out the service shafts enough times that they couldn’t remember otherwise. It was in the soul of every Jedi. A protector that had stood for over a thousand generations. It welcomed them, sheltered them and gave them a way of life. The Jedi Temple was their home.</p><p>However, the home of the Jedi Order had its door firmly shut at this time of night. The running archways and corridors were dark, the maintenance droids switched off, and all the bedroom doors were locked for the night. Most Jedi were sound asleep, save for some of the most studious Jedi that buried themselves in research, never making a sound. (The most paranoid Jedi were also awake at this time as well due to hearing one of the ‘Lost Twenty’ busts fall over and mistake for an immanent darkside attack.) Only a skeleton crew wandered the halls sporadically on patrols. A pair of blue eyes peeked out from behind a pillar, a pair of olive hands tapped impatiently. This was exactly what the little youngling wanted.</p><p><em>No nanny droids, no grumpy Jed Masters. Time to sneak out</em>. She thought, brushing her long brown hair out of her face. </p><p>She moved quickly and silently. She calculated that there were at least fifty different possibilities where she got caught. Seven where the punishments were serious. Four where the punishments were ridiculous, and only one where she made it past the Grand Doors to sweet freedom. She admitted that there were other possibilities but a five-year-old could only learn to count so high. She continued to sneak her way through the temple, hiding from doors and windows.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a noise. The sound of footsteps getting closer. She had to hide. The youngling stowed herself behind a data shelf, praying that they wouldn’t find her.</p><p>Ba-dump. Ba-dump.</p><p>“I’m telling you Master Kostana. It’s not a Sith attack. It’s not a Sith invasion. It’s not Darth Gravid resurrected. It was the bust of Master Radaki being knocked over again.”</p><p>“Have you ever read the Nerf-Herder who cried Tuk’ata? One day you’ll regret doubting me.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I was sleeping through that story Lene. Sleep. It’s this marvellous new thing. You should try it sometime.”</p><p>Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. </p><p>Safe. They were leaving. The youngling smiled. She could see the Grand Doors. She was almost there. She grinned.  She started to sprint down the corridor ready to push the doors off their hinges and shout at the outside world. It was her’s, it was finally all---</p><p>She froze. Her head turned slowly as if on a pivot, her face plastered with shock and fear. Master Plo Koon was staring right at her. She had been spotted. His expression unreadable, unknowable behind that breather of his. She started to shake, what was he going to do? <em>Sound an alarm? Send her back upstairs? He wouldn’t dare awake her Master up, would he?</em> Sweat started to form on her brow. She needed to know what cruel punishment Master Plo had in store for her.Plo Koon merely waved slightly before putting his head back into his book and resuming his research.</p><p><em>Seriously. I expected more.</em> She thought, before remember not jinx herself. She shrugged and waved back before reaching the Grand Doors. The Youngling gave a mighty push and scurried outside. Victory. She had made it outside. She beamed in triumph at the night sky.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Master Luminara didn’t catch me this time.</em>
</p><p>Barriss Offee found the night air to be cold, it made the back of her hands tingle. She breathed out trying to watch her breath came out as ghostly wisps before vanishing up in to the night. She shuffled awkwardly trying to keep warm. She would only stay out for a couple of minutes. Just long enough to star gaze. She smiled.  She was alone now, well just her and the stars. That’s how she liked it.</p><p>“What should I do Master Qui-Gon?”</p><p>She wasn’t alone. Barriss turned, hearing an unknown voice outside with her. She quickly crouched behind a pillar at the top of the great staircase, fearing she might be caught just a little too early for her liking. She peeped around the pillar, her eyes settling on the unknown person talking to themselves in the night.It was another Jedi, but not one she’d seen before.</p><p>He was a human. An adult male, dressed in a cream white tunic and the traditional long flowing robes of the Order. His brown hair was cut short well maintained. Probably under instruction from his master, but he didn’t need a master anymore. Barriss observed that Jedi’s Padawan braid had been freshly cut. He was a new knight. A new Jedi Knight that apparently had nothing better to do than sit outside in meditation and talk to himself at night.</p><p>What was he talking about? Barriss peered in closer. She needed to know. At least this way she could observe him without being detected. <em>Perfectly hidden.</em></p><p>“Hello There. Come closer my little friend. Hiding away never does anyone any good.” The Jedi said serenely, not even breaking his meditation to talk to his perfectly hidden observer. </p><p>“Hello.” Barriss reluctantly gave up her hiding place and approached the Jedi.</p><p>The Jedi broke his meditation, opening his eyes and rising to feet for his guest. He smiled at her.  He had a youthful face, open and friendly, she felt like she could trust him without ever knowing him. However, he seemed troubled, like he mourning something, or someone…</p><p>“My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. I wasn’t expecting company tonight. Who might you be?”</p><p>“My name is Barriss. Barriss Offee.” The young Miralian bowed in respect.</p><p>“Pleased to meet you Barriss Offee. You’re out very late. Shouldn’t you be in your chambers?” Obi-wan spoke softly, bending down on one knee so he was at eye level for her.</p><p>“I was star gazing Master Kenobi.”</p><p>“Oh yes. The stars are funny things to watch. If look up to your right, you can see a constellation that only appears in the inner core. My master always showed me…” Obi-wan trailed off, he had dug up a memory that now held a bitter sting.</p><p>Barriss noticed that Master Kenobi was clutching something in his hand. It was a lightsaber. One with a black casing with a gunmetal trim around it. It was sturdy but he held the weapon as if it was made of glass. Barriss studied the blade, wondering what was special about it. Obi-wan saw her looking down at the lightsaber. </p><p>“Oh this? It’s not mine, but it is special to me.”</p><p>He ignited the saber. It roared to life and an emerald green glowing blade reassuringly hummed in the cold. Barriss’s little eyes shone in wonder.</p><p>“A lightsaber is a Jedi’s life. This saber belonged to master Qui-Gon Jinn, so I see it as a part of his life I guess. He travelled with it, fought with it, and when I need help the most, it came to me. It protected me. Even when he was dying Qui-Gon made sure to help me.”</p><p>Barriss nervously shuddered, from the cold or maybe from something else. She couldn’t tell.</p><p>“This weapon was his life, and now its mine.” Obi-wan moved the green blade through the air. “It’s symbol of the Jedi. A promise to always do what is right. You’ll understand once you make your own, my young friend.” He smiled as Barriss nodded wanting to remember every word.</p><p>“You’re a good listener Barriss. Anakin could learn a thing from you. Always has his head in the horizon. Surely you must be an excellent student, nothing less for Master Luminara’s Padawan. Speaking of which, its time you got back to bed.”</p><p>Barriss shivered as her thoughts drifted to a warm bed in her quarters. She gazed longing up to the sky, past the roaring and the whining of speeders and airships. Past the low clouds of the atmo belt. sHer mind wandered towards the stars.</p><p> “Master Luminara likes me studying the stars. She wants to teach me, but she busy talking to the Council most nights. She’s worried about rumours of…The Sith?”</p><p>“The Sith. Yes, I’m worried too.” Ob-wan replied coldly. “Still, I think it’s about time you went back to bed Barriss.”</p><p>Bariss turned, hanging her down for dramatic effect, hoping that Master Kenobi was easily swayed by pity. She shuffled towards the door, seeing the light inside seep out the crack. </p><p> </p><p>She stopped. She felt something. A feeling in the back of head. It made her hairs stand on end. She turned around back to Obi-wan. He could feel it too. It had suddenly grown much colder than just the night.</p><p>The Force had grown cold.</p><p>Obi-wan stepped between her and the Great Staircase. He narrowed his eyes at the empty space at the top of the stairs. He gripped the green lightsaber tightly.</p><p>“Get inside Barriss. Shut the door behind you.”</p><p>The sound of marching echoed up the stairs. Heavy armoured boots scrapped against the cobble stone in complete synchronisation. Barriss watched as the warriors wearing white armour came in to view. Every one of them was identical, standing tall and ready, carrying long blaster rifles, their faces void of all emotion concealed by bone white helmet decorated by a black T-shaped visor. They can to a halt as soon as they reached the top of the stairs, all them stood motionless, like predators waiting to strike.</p><p>“I am Obi-wan Kenobi. Knight of Order and servant of the Galactic Republic. Whoever you are, you come no further. Turn back. The Jedi Temple is a place of peace.” He declared, motioning for Barriss to head towards the door.</p><p>The white troopers watched Obi-wan and merely readied their blasters, preparing to fire. Obi-wan pointed his master’s lightsaber at the warriors and took a defensive stance. Barriss turned around and started to run as the clash began.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>She didn’t want to run, she wanted to help. But what could a child do against an army?</em>
</p><p>As soon as she reached the Atrium, Barriss locked the door behind her. Master Kenobi sounded like he was fighting for his life on the other side.</p><p>Then there was silence.</p><p>Barriss didn’t dare to look back, she just ran as fast and far as her small legs could carry her. She didn't know what else to do. Barriss wanted to help. She wanted to try and warn all the others. She wanted to save someone, anyone. However, it was all too late for that.</p><p>There was a mighty explosion that shook temple’s ancient stone. The buttresses and ornate archways tried their best to keep the hallways from caving in. These mysterious invaders were trying to bury everyone alive.</p><p>Barriss ran faster. She had to dodge and scamper around falling debris as she pushed her way through the only safe to the Temple Archives. Jedi young and old were calling up on the Force to keep the ceiling from crushing the masses of evacuees. It was taking its toll on them. Barriss ran past a Rodian master grunting and heaving. he wasn’t going to last much longer.</p><p>She had to keep moving. She needed to find Master Luminara. She would know what to do. Her heart started to pound in her chest.</p><p>There was another explosion. Her eyes widened. It sounded like it came from the Entrance Hall. They had gotten inside the temple. She heard shouts, voices and orders that were too distant to make out and the hissing of lightsabers being ignited. The next noise made the child’s heart fill with fear. It was the droning echo of blaster fire.</p><p> Her legs started to ache and tremble. <em>Run faster.</em></p><p>She made it to the Archives. Though the halls that once gave her solace and protection offered her nothing now. Behind her were only the sounds of lightsabers slicing through metal, cutting through bone and then desperately trying to hold back against a flurry of blaster bolts. Then there was deafening silence. Tears started to down her tattooed face as she realised, she would be next.</p><p>“Master. Help me!” Barriss cried.</p><p>The Archives were badly damaged but there were plenty of places to hide. The floor was littered with broken data-tracks, shelves were dislodged and toppled and small fires starting to grow. She could hide here. Yes, just hide. She could steal herself away here amidst the books and the dust. The invaders wouldn’t see her. They would just walk past her. They wouldn’t find her and then they’d leave. <em>Just leave me.</em></p><p>Barriss stepped gingerly across the floor, of broken glass.There was an acceptable hiding place near the fallen busts of the Lost Twenty. She flinched slightly as she looked down at the heads of the former Jedi. They stared back at her with lifeless, sculpted eyes. It was unsettling to say the least. Now, she would join all the failed Jedi that came before her.</p><p>Smoke bellowed into the room carrying the foul stench of ash and ember, but also something else. Barriss shivered. In all this smoke, with a temple ablaze around her, she felt cold.</p><p>The Dark side was all around her. She clenched her eyes shut, but it was still there in her mind’s eye. It sank into her skin and silenced any screams before they could leave her mouth. An overwhelming darkness engulfed her as visions poured into her mind.</p>
<hr/><p>She was in the Council chambers.  She felt like she was there, but there was no feeling of the ground beneath her feet, there was noise but could barely hear anything, like her head was submerged in water. She could see everything around, yet her body wasn’t in the room. </p><p>Barriss was surrounded by familiar faces, the Masters that had taught her, instructed her, instilled her on the path to become a Jedi. Barriss looked at them. her ‘ghost’ for a lack of a better word was close enough to reach out and touch them. She could see every wrinkle and cease of terror and worry on their faces, and yet none of them even felt her.</p><p>“Please. Masters you have to help us! Please. The temple is under attack.” She shouted, “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>No one heard her. Master Windu and a few of the others rush past her, running to aid of someone that was hidden from her mind’s eye. There was panic and confusion. None of them knew what to do. </p><p>“He’s having a seizure.”</p><p>“What caused it?”</p><p>“We all felt it! Someone attacked him with the Force.”</p><p>Barriss couldn’t see, all the Masters were crowding around a figure on the floor, crying out in pain. She had a good idea of who it was now.</p><p>“Yoda. Speak to us. Yoda! Yoda!”</p><p>The unseen child shuffled closer to where Yoda had fallen to the floor. She was ethereal, as seamless as mist brushing past the everyone gathered in the chamber.</p><p> “Yoda…” Barriss whispered to herself. “Who did this to you? Why are we under attack?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I am the Sith. I am eternal. If I am to die. You die with me my little green friend.</em> </strong>
</p><p>A wave of unrelenting darkness washed over the child. She felt sick to her stomach. Something was here. It wasn’t natural. It felt wrong. Barriss covered her ears with her palms.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Good bye Master Yoda. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Barriss turned away. She had to run. She had to find someone to help her and fast.</p><p>“Master Luminara! Master Luminara!”</p><p>The shadows that surrounded the council walls grew to an imeasrable height. All the stars in the night sky through the windows, blotted out, as fading from existence. Barriss’s world was crumbling around her.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She can’t hear you, child. But I can. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Barriss screamed in terror as the dark side started to engulf her.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I can see you.</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Inside the head of a small youngling, the galaxy existed and yet it did not.</p><p>
  <em>“He is not the Chosen one? The one who will bring balance to the Force?”</em>
</p><p>A broken man stood alone in an endless desert, his tattered cloak swaying in the wind. He raised a mechanical hand, and moved each individual finger. His blue eyes were distant as if he was far away contemplating all that he had lost. He looked at the lifeless world around and shouted in anger at the twin suns that hung over his head. Suddenly, the man crumbled into tiny grains of sand, as the sound of harsh mechanical breathing filled Barriss’s head, before fading away to quiet whispers.</p><p>
  <em>This was wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All those who gain power are afraid to lose it.”</em>
</p><p>A group of hooded Jedi gathered in secret. There were plans to be made and secrets needed to kept. They had to protect the Republic even from itself. This was the only way, they had to defend the peace. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers and formed a circle as one them stepped forward a blood red object that held things that weren’t meant to be known. The Jedi in the centre lowered their hood, as the others solemnly vowed that they would never fall again. Luminara Unduli smiled as she opened the Sith Holocron.</p><p>Barriss trembled. This wasn't right. This wasn't real. This wasn't real. <em>This isn't real.</em></p><p> </p><p>The next vision wasn’t like the others. This time Barriss felt like she was back in her own body, back to flesh and blood, or at least the vision was doing a very convincing job. It felt good to have a heartbeat, to breathe and see things with actual eyes rather than just a spectre floating unseen and unheard. This was small reprieve from the waking nightmares and fragmented dreams she’d been through, and she was going to cherish it.</p><p>“I’m okay. I’m good.” She whispered.</p><p>She paused. She felt really good. Better than she ever had. She felt stronger. Her eyes drifted downwards and she jumped slightly. She was taller, sort of skinny but also looked like she had fought in a lot of battles.</p><p>“I could take on a Gundark.” Barriss said. “Okay a small one, that might be a bit sick, but a Gundark all the same.”</p><p>She heard her voice and cupped her mouth. Her voice was different too. It sounded calmer, refined, elegant. She liked it.</p><p>It was obvious that this still her, just older. Barriss smiled with glee. She had never felt like this in her life. It was amazing. She could do anything. The world around solidified into a dark tunnel that stretched on for miles, the only source of light was a glow coming from a door at the farthest side.  She ran towards it. All she wanted to do was to run towards it. Almost as if something it was something important to her.</p><p>After running for what seemed like an eternity, no time had passed at all. Barriss had to stop to catch her breath or she would pass out. But as she stopped, she felt the sudden weigh of two things appear in her hands.</p><p>They were lightsabers. She ignited them on instinct. One shone a deep blue, it was reassuring, almost calming. The hilt of the blade looked vaguely similar to Master Luminara’s. It was well-maintained, perfectly tuned and balanced without a single scratch or imperfection. Barriss narrowed on her eyes, she understood now. This was her lightsaber. A blue blade that would light her way in the darkest of places. </p><p>The other lightsaber shone a vibrant green. The hilt was different. It was well worn, not as well looked after but a sturdy blade nonetheless. The construction suggested it was to be held backwards? It would be best suited to Form V then. This lightsaber didn’t belong to her, and yet Barriss held it tighter seeking comfort from it.</p><p>Then both lightsabers shuddered, dimmed and vanished into dust as if they were dust, never having existed at all, leaving the Padawan in darkness. She smiled to herself and ran towards the light again. She could feel this vision crumbling around her, although this time Barriss had a vague idea of where she was heading. Of who she was running to.</p><p>
  <em>“Dependable Barriss will get us through.”</em>
</p><p>Barriss’s run came to an end as another vision began. This one made her feel unease, sick to core. Something was wrong, but she had no idea why. As the darkness that clouded her vision lifted like a slick fog. Barriss was no longer strong or fast. She was a child, scared and alone. She had been placed back in the Jedi Temple, in an unassuming corridor. It was day outside, the sun poured in through grand archways, its warm light brightening the red carpet floor under her feet.  She knew this wasn’t real, because  everything was still standing. There was no destruction, no mysterious invaders, there was calm and peace were there should have been chaos. It felt like the calm before the storm. </p><p>She glanced around nervously. This was a vision and it was deeply unsettling. Everything was at peace, no one was dying and yet she felt terrified of the what stood before her of the simple door that towered over her. She hesitated to open it, as if the Force itself was flowing darkly around it. Was it the Darkside? Was it a trap? These thoughts didn’t frighten the small child as much. No, what frightened her was that she recognised whose room the door led to.</p><p>The door to Barriss Offee’s  room opened with a sharp hiss.</p><p>“Enter.” A mysterious elegant sounding voice beckon her inside. The voice from before.</p><p>The youngling cautiously stepped inside and started around. It was definitely her room. The wall ornaments, an altar held a small statue of a goddess, that was even her crest sat behind her sleeping mat, there was mistaking it. This was her room. Her eyes immediately snapped to young woman sitting in the centre of room. She was deep in meditation, eyes closed and in the repose position that Master Luminara had taught her last week. There was no mistaking the young woman now.Barriss Offee didn’t dare to blink as the young Mirialan woman opened her eyes, giving her a courteous smile as she stared back.</p><p>Barriss Offee was staring at herself.</p><p>It was at this point that the younger Barriss’s mind became hazy. She couldn’t remember exactly what happened next. Words were spoken and things were said. She told herself secrets that neither of them should know. Things that younger Barriss didn’t want to hear. Didn’t want to believe that she heard. Didn’t want to believe that she could have done to everyone.</p><p>She didn’t want to do that to everyone.</p><p>Yet through all the haze and lost revelations that plagued the child’s mind. Barriss would never forget one thing. She saw herself wielding a pair of red lightsabers and smiling a twisted smile. As the torrent of visions finally came to end, Barriss fled her room in fear, welcoming the darkness as it engulfed her and the false Jedi Temple crumbled around her. A faint whisper echoed in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to drown it out.</p><p>
  <em>“I think they suit me.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Barriss opened her eyes. The vision had ended and she was back in reality. The splitting pain in her head was proof enough for her. She stumbled and lurched herself back onto her feet.</p><p>“Don’t move Jedi.” Someone ordered.</p><p>Barriss couldn’t even think properly. She was back in the Archives. There were flames.The thud of rocks and debris sounded around her. She hazily recalled that she was here to hide from something.  As her eyes came into focus, she realised, that had failed.</p><p>At least six of the invaders dressed in white armour where standing around her, blasters ready and aimed directly at her.</p><p>Tears welled up with the small child’s eyes. Barriss sighed, closing her eyes before resigning to her fate.</p><p>“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.” She whispered as she cried.</p><p>Barriss felt the strength leave her body again, with any luck she would faint before they pulled the trigger, she thought to herself.</p><p>Then Barriss heard the sound of a lightsaber.</p><p>"Blast him! Blast the Jedi!" </p><p>She opened her eyes in shock. A green blade cut its way through the air, through armour and metal, swiftly dispatching everyone that surrounded her. Up and down, the blade slashed and burned. The Jedi that had come to her rescue was worse for wear, his brown robes charred and his face was beaten. It was a face that Barriss knew.</p><p>Obi-wan Kenobi had saved her.</p><p> Suddenly the youngling’s legs gave away as if the floor was pulled from under her. The world around her grew dark and muffled as she fell. Moments before sleep claimed her, Barriss felt Master Kenobi catch her and lift her on to her back.</p><p>“Hang on. Little One. Hopefully Anakin found transport like I asked.” Obi-wan’s voice sounded in the darkness.</p><p> <em>Master? Master Kenobi. Master. Master Luminara? Where are you? What's going on? I don't understand? </em></p><p>Barriss slept as her head was filled with fragments and tatters of the visions he saw.</p>
<hr/><p>Obi-wan gathered with the surrounding Jedi at the nearest spaceport. Spacers, citizens and the lowlifes of Coruscant were bustling around them. The spaceport was packed and everyone’s patience was wearing thin. If the all the Jedi didn’t leave on these next freighters there was going to be trouble for them. He tucked Barriss safely under his arm as he pulled his hood over his face. Master Qui-Gon had always told him to be mindful of the present, but he didn’t expect the present to this chaotic.</p><p>He head fires roaring and explosions sounding in the distance. Emergency droids were scattered all over the place as a Holo News feed played over head.</p><p>[THIS IS AN EMERGENCY BROADCAST – CITIZENS ARE TO SEEK SHELTER]</p><p>“This a warning to the citizens of Coruscant. The Jedi Temple and Senate building have been attacked by a squadron of unknown assailants. We advise citizens to stay indoors. Local authorities are trying to keep the situation under control. Massive structure damage has been reported in city sections 10 – 100. Please seek shelter.”</p><p>[THIS IS AN EMERGENCY BROADCAST – CITIZENS ARE TO SEEK SHELTER]</p><p>He had to move. A fight was starting to break out behind him. The Jedi seemed to massing around a large junk freighter. This was their chance. They had to board now.</p><p>
  <em>“This just in. Footage has been released from the security protocols of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. A Jedi has appeared to have assassinated recently elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Citizens are cautioned to avoid contact with any Jedi and report them to local authorities."</em>
</p><p>A news reader spoke out over the Holo-net, showing brief flashes of what did in fact appear to be a Jedi attacking the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. It wasn't a Jedi Obi-wan recognised, but that was an issue for another time, finding Anakin and a ship was top priority. <em>This didn’t make any sense</em>, Obi-wan thought to himself. <em>It all seems to random to be a plan, but too organised to be luck.</em></p><p>The Jedi have no contact or knowledge of these attackers. <em>Why would a Jedi lead them into the Senate Chambers? If the Jedi did have an alliance with these men as the politicians are spinning it. Why would they attack the Jedi Temple?</em> There was too much Obi-wan didn’t understand. He wanted his old master’s guidance now more than ever.</p><p>All the Jedi climbed aboard whatever transport freighters they could as the ships began to take off. Obi-wan found Anakin safely hidden away. His Padawan had performed well and even managed to accomplish his other task. Beside the young boy stood a Miralian Jedi Master wearing a distinguished expression. Lumminara Unduli always stood on ceremony, kept control, but now even her mask of emotionlessness was failing. She looked exhausted. Obi-wan shifted his arms and delivered the sleeping Barriss to her.</p><p>“Your Padawan is safe Master Luminara.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kenobi. I was afraid that she was lost in the initial attack.” Luminara breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“She handled herself well all things considered. She’s been through a lot.”</p><p>“Indeed. If I was with her maybe she wouldn’t have had to go through such an ordeal. Perhaps I’m not right to be her Master.”</p><p>The transport left the spaceport district with an uneasy jolt. Inside, Obi-wan and Luminara watched as large sections of Coruscant burned.</p><p>“Don’t blame yourself. You couldn’t have seen this coming.” Obi-wan reassured her.</p><p>A large explosion erupted beneath them as they finally broke the atmosphere. Coruscant was burning. From a fire that the planet would never truly recover from, nor its people would ever forget.</p><p>“We will not be welcome on Coruscant for long time. The Jedi will need to seek refuge somewhere.” Luminara said as she placed Barriss down in a nearby seat.</p><p>“There are temples scattered amongst the stars. The Lost temples of old will be our home.” Obi-wan mused. “Coruscant will not welcome the Jedi for a long time.”</p><p>As the ship slowly entered hyperspace, Barriss’s eyes briefly opened, stealing one last glimpse of the stars in the night sky, before she left the Great Jedi Temple, her home behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally Chapter 2! I've had to rewrite this thing seven times before it didn't read like a monkey had written it.<br/>At first, Little Barriss was going to actually be in the council chambers when Yoda was attacked but i couldn't figure out a good reason as to why a five-year old would be in the Council chambers at midnight.<br/>"Hello Masters just grabbing a snack. WHY IS MASTER YODA DYING?"</p><p> Just didn't make sense. I thought of scrapping the sequence altogether, but then i realised that i left the last chapter on a cliffhanger sort of, so I decided on visions instead. That lead to one of my favourite little seeds I've planted.<br/>Young Barriss knows about what her older self did. And yes, it's going to come up later. </p><p>Something else i found interesting was trying to examine what Obi-wan's line "This weapon is your life." meant and how it came about. I like to think it came about through viewing Qui-Gon's lightsaber as his last reminder of his master. </p><p>Ahsoka was initially going to show up during the exodus scene, but it kind of felt like convoluted to have five year old Barriss meet a four-year old Ahsoka. So i compensated by using her lightsaber. Ahsoka will appear in this Barrissoka fic i swear! </p><p>Next chapter will be much quicker, as this chapter was probably one of the most difficult to write out of the whole fic i've planned. Next starts the Festival of Light arc which will run 5 chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>